


The renegade kingdom

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Elements, Other, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one reason why they tolarated Gibbs kingdom : he was powerfull and everyone feared them .Untill now no one was stupid enough to challenge them.Not that he didnt have any friends but the enemies were far more..far, far more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The renegade kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own anything.Thanks for reading :-)

No one knew how his kingdom could actually tolerate him.He was Gibbs second B for Bastard and everyone feared him .Everyone except the people who actually knew him .He had Tony Dinozzo with Ziva David as his heirs , even though they weren't his biological children .He also had Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto .They were all from power full houses but called him father .Then the was Donald Mallard from one of the oldest and wisest families ,who was treated like a brother .He also had on both sides of his kingdom Tobias Fornell and Tom Morrow ,who both were holding great power in their hands .

Of course the rest of the world mostly feared him , one hated him ,like the Sciutos because he had ' stole, their daughter as well as the other biological parents of his kids.

Travelers never dared pass from his kingdom even if it was the center of the kingdoms .All the criminals were send there to be judged. It was made from renegates or how they called them self 'open-minded' .And it was true they had the best artilerry and inventions that they knew .A lot of people theorised there was an underground city where that hided things that were centuries ahead .

He never smiled , he always defined rules and made his own and somehow he was loved and trusted by his whole kingdom .Even if it was a renegade's kingdom


End file.
